callisto_6fandomcom-20200213-history
Issue No. 1!
Issue #1! is the debut episode of Callisto 6. Overview In many ways it looks just like some of us always imagined. A sterling silver cityscape with great platinum towers stretching like fingers of polished metal, like a giant titan who's hand is reaching out for the blue California sky. Vehicles dot the skyline, soaring at altitude in the light of the dawn, resembling angry red streaks of Morse code that seem to scroll through the orphaned fog of night, other ways it looks wrong. Beyond the inner ring, outside the boundaries of the corporate inner-sphere Los Angeles is a sprawling, pitiless amalgam of 22nd century aesthetic, mixed with the brutalized city that existed before C-day, the shorthand reference for the day the Los Angeles died 40 years ago. 9 million people call this place home now Los Angeles is a metropolis, the most advanced City the world has ever seen, but under the skin is a civilization living on mute and many ways it looks just like some of us always imagined, people in a frenzy of consumption, connecting at all times, connected at all times to the new digital dimensions that link humankind to worlds of data and fiction, never unplugging, never living, always connecting, always disconnected, always, always consuming. The survivors of C-Day push on, living in a city that pays them respect but never living wage. Devastation in the flooding that is done more than alter the map, it's altered the culture of the city. In the old days one would have to walk out onto the Santa Monica Pier for a good look at the ocean sunset. Today the tide laps against the beaches found as far inland as what was once known as Century City. Santa Monica, Long Beach, Marina Del Rey, once thriving centers of life and culture now all rest under the calm waves of the Pacific Ocean. Here you'll find Raft City, an incredible network of boats, ships, decommissioned cruise liners, oil tankers, cargo ships, rafts, and piers, home to over 100,000 people who created their own city from what was once a nightmare of desperation, a last resort haven from the cataclysm that swept away millions, and tore the Southern California coastline away from the continent. Below the surface of its waters remain the sunken city of old Los Angeles, now those remains form the largest artificial coral reef the world has ever seen, a colorful, vibrant carnival grown over the remains of countless souls. Sometimes if you look out to the horizon you might catch a glimpse of a broken building, peeking out of the water's swirling whitecaps, like a skeleton peeking out of it's own grave. This is Los Angeles 2190' in many ways it looks nothing like any of us ever imagined it would. Welcome to Los Angeles, 2119. Six of its citizens... some friends, some strangers, are all about to have their lives forever changed by the ultimate act of desperation. And the world will never be the same again. Plot Synopsis Part I In Raft City, Lacy Lagrangia-Franklin gets up from a restless night of interrupted sleep. The moment that it senses that they're awake, their chair activates and makes its way over to the bedside so they can hop in. Due to meet their best friend soon to depart for the corporate expo, Lacy checks that the mysterious device they've stowed in a remote controlled trunk is safely tucked away. Lacy leaves their room with their equipment to find one of their dads, Ruben, on top of the deck. Ruben explains that he's going on a dive because Lacy's other dad, Amico, said something that got under his skin. He offers to take Lacy and their friend to the expo just before Amico comes up on deck. When Amico and Ruben get into an argument, Lacy takes the opportunity to wheel down the ramp from the boat to the pier. There they meet their best friend, Luma Orsini. Deciding that the dads will be distracted enough, Luma and Lacy head off to find transportation to get to the expo in downtown Los Angeles. They disagree on Lacy's decision to bring the strange device along but ultimately decide that it'll be fine. They get into the taxi and are on their way to the Los Angeles Convention Center for the expo. Oya Guillén wakes up in her family home on Baldwin Island to the sound of heavy knocks on the door downstairs. Cassie Charke, Oya's best friend, arrives and gets a rundown on the project that Oya's been working on for a year. After an exchange with Oya's mother and a brief discussion of Measure Z, Oya and Cass head out to the expo. Anton Andazola, a public relations employee of Cassium, arrives at the expo. From his view, the corporations of Los Angeles rebuilt the city, the government, the finances, and brought the larger population together after the cataclysmic flood that destroyed much of the city. Voting for Measure Z to pass would be like throwing all of that progress away. As he peruses the technical displays on the convention floor, he runs into his old childhood friend: Lindy Hopper or, as she says, just "Hopps." The two catch up and discuss how Kylan Krause, the CEO of Pyramid Star Solutions, will be honoring her father for the work that he did for him before his death. Kylan stops by with his entourage to introduce himself personally and invite Hopps to make a dedication speech to her father. Lacy and Luma explore the various displays from each of the corporations. Though impressive, what stands out the most to Lacy is how cybernetics are being displayed as though they were some kind of proud accomplishment rather than the actual disaster they turned out to be in reality. Through their discussions of the cybernetics, they catch the attention of a Cassium spokesperson and recruiter, Michelle Davies, who invites Lacy to have a one-on-one discussion about cybernetics with her. During the conversation with Michelle, Lacy impresses with their immense technical prowess. Anton, Lacy, Oya, Luma, Cass,and Hopps all receive the same notifications that they're winners invited to attend Kylan's exclusive speech and dinner. Part II Throughout the day, the protest swells to over four-thousand people. Though confused, everyone attends the dinner and are introduced to each other as they're seated at the same table. When the presenter comes out on stage to introduce Kylan to the stage, Lacy takes notice of a strange sound coming from their hidden device. Kylan speaks, shows off a live feed with a newly constructed moon base, and introduces Hopps to the stage. Hopps, however, doesn't get to finish her speech as security suddenly interrupts with the news that the center needs to be evacuated because some of the protesters have broken in. Security bots lead each respective table to their evacuation routes. Their table is lead out of the room towards a elevator going down to an exit. After speaking to their bot, they're able to view a live feed of the protests. Traeger's security bots are tazing people in the protests and security personnel are loading up with stun rounds in their firearms. While the group argues with Cass over wanting to go try to stop the security bots, they arrive at their emergency exit into an alleyway out behind the convention center. Soon after they arrive, they realize that they aren't alone. A woman of Indian descent leans against the brick further away from them, panting and clutching something under her arm. She's wearing a lab coat stained with blood. As they ask if she's okay, she only responds with a fervent apology just before she opens the object in her arms. Each one of them is consumed by the bright light of energy that bursts from the object. The next moments of their lives is filled with overwhelming, indescribable agony. The sensation is like being slowly burned alive. After they each experience the pain of their transformations as their new abilities manifest, the woman at the end of the alleyway collapses after saying she didn't have a choice. Luma and Lacy immediately crawl over to her to grab the canister she was holding. There's just one thing written across the canister now in Lacy's hands: Callisto 6. Cast * Bonnie Gordon as Lindy "Hopps" Hopper. * Amy Dallen as Cassie "Cass" Charke. * Hector Navarro as Anton Andazola. * Aliza Pearl as Oya Guillén. * Sam de Leve as Lacy. * Gina DeVivo as Luma Orsini. * Eric Campbell as the Storyteller. Non-Player Characters * Ruben * Amico * Michelle Davies * Kylan Krause * Anika Patel Locations * Raft City * Baldwin Island * Los Angeles Convention Center Quotes *'Ruben': Sweetie, do I look like I'm putting on weight? Lacy: Compared to when? Ruben: (disgruntled) I'm going swimming. *'Luma': What did you do to us?! What did---What did she do? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1